timecrash Part 1
by Zac
Summary: First 2 chapters in this story. Not sure for how many it will run yet.


___________________________________________________________________________________  
timecrash  
A sonic/The brigade fan fic  
By Zac  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclamer:   
Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters are (c) by SEGA  
  
'The Brigade' is owned by Ztech inc These characters are (c) Ztech inc: Conny 'Sparks' Anrill, Shamron 'Lights' Tyler, Quinton Frica, Sir Kain Cext, Benny 'Wingz' Homart, Ken Basha, Sarg Laran Harlan, Corp Avens 'Aves', Meg 'Fang' Hawkfang, Sanma 'gatecrasher' Delfhand If you what to use them email me at baseeternal@hotmail.com and I will probably say it's fine to use them  
  
These characters are owned and are used with permission of M. K. Hollar.: Slasher, Serena, Robin and jay. You will have to email her to use them but I recon if you ask nicely she will let you.  
  
The character Packbell is owned by Bookshire I can't find his email address so this one I used without permission. Sorry Bookshire )c: )   
  
I don't know who made up Mecha Knux but this ones to you whoever and wherever you are.  
  
notes:  
This story focuses not on the 'main' group of Characters in the sonic series but on another FF group. In this story they do interact with the Knothole ff but on a fairly limited basis.   
  
Also this is my first fic so don't be to hard on it. Other then that Enjoy!  
  
*** Cast (in order of Appearance)***  
  
Conny 'Sparks' Anrill  
Shamron 'Lights' Tyler  
Mecha Sonic  
Robonik  
Packbell  
Snively  
Quinton Frica  
Sir Kain Cext  
Benny 'Wingz' Homart  
Ken Basha  
Sarg Laran Harlan  
Uncle Chuck  
Sonic Maurice Hedgehog  
Corp Avens 'Aves'  
Slasher  
Miles 'Tails' Prowler  
  
Meg 'Fang' Hawkfang  
Sanma 'gatecrasher' Delfhand  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
CH 1 Contact  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Base Eternal. A hollow hill on the edges of the Black mountains. This is the base of the FF group called the brigade. A small force dedicated to the overthrow of the evil dictator who calls himself Dr Robotnik. Deep inside the base hunched over a small screen her face lit only by the green glow emitted from the screen a rabbit, called Conny Anrill AKA 'sparks', watched the unchanging line of the radar spin around the screen.   
I wish something would happen she thought. It was as if her wish was answered as a fast moving blip suddenly appeared on the screen. "What the hell is that?" she said aloud. The small object shattered into 7 pieces that burst apart as if they were magnets repelling each other. That's odd. She thought "Hey Lights!" she yelled into the intercom "You up?" "I am now" a gruff voice said. "Whats so important that it couldn't wait for the morning?" On the screen 2 of the 7 slammed fairly nearby, one 6 klicks away the other around 30. "Only some strange craft exploding nearby." "I'll be there in a tick" He answered.  
About a minute later the door to the radar room slid open with a quiet hiss. In the doorway stood what at first glance looked like a dog but Shamron 'Lights' Tyler was a dingo and proud of it. Wearing his digger's hat he walked into the room still rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Show me the playback would you Conny." he said in his heavily accented voice. "Computer, begin playback from 3 minutes ago" a chime sounded and a secondary screen lit up. "Heres where it first appeared" she said pointed at the screen. After a few secs it exploded scattering the 7 objects over a wide space. "That's odd" Shamron commented "Do you have the sensor readings of those?" he said tapping the screen "No unfortunately the computers didn't lock onto it in time to scan it" Conny explained. "Humm. In the morning we'll have to get Quinton to take a gander" until then just leave me to sleep will ya?"  
  
Else where unfriendly eyes were also watching radar screens. As the craft exploded a robotic voice cursed. "Ssonic you shall pay for this!" Mecha hit the intercom "Dr Robotnik the transport has been destroyed" "the screen fizzed then cleared "Mecha? This had better be good!" Mecha appeared to frown (if that's at all possible) "Sir the transport has been destroyed." he said in a mono chrome voice "WHAT!?" Robotnik yelled "WHEN!" "Just now sir. The cargo has scattered." At this the Dr looked as if he was going to lean out of the screen and destroy Mecha with his bare hands. "Send a team to recover it immediately!" PACKBELL! SNIVELY! Report to my office at once!" Robonik thorough of calling Mecha Knux back from his mission but decided against it. Anyway he thought Those 3 should be able to handle it...   
A minute later in Robotniks war room Packbell walked in. He looked like a tall human with brown coloured hair and grey eyes, but he was actually Robotnik's most (and some say TO successful) successful android. "You rang master?" he asked Robotnik with more than a touch of sarcasm. "Ah Packbell, good" Robonik said as his large chair swivelled to face the 'droid. "Where's Snively?" The door opened as a half dressed figure Ran into the room. "Your late" Robotnik said in a dark voice "Sorry sir but..." "SILENCE!" Snively visibly shrank back. "Where was I? Ah yes. About 15 minutes ago transport #672 was destroyed. Its cargo, because of its nature scattered all over Mobius" "If I may ask what the cargo is?" Packbell asks "The cargo was the key to defeating the resistance and that is all you need to know" You 2 and Mecha must recover the cargo that is all that is important!" "Yes sir" Packbell replayed "Yes sir" Snively replied sounding more than a little scared. "And another thing failure will not be tolerated!"   
  
Sunrise at Eternal Base. Quinton Frica leader of 'The Brigade' went around his morning business as usual not realising the chaos that was about to erupt. Watching the sun rise from the observation area. "Hey Quinton" Quinton whirled to see a purple echidna standing in the doorway. He was wearing his ever present sword. "What is it Kain?" he asked. "Conny wants to show you something" "Tell her I'll be there after breakfast" "She sounded urgent. shes in the radar room" Quinton frowed I wonder what5 this is al about he thought. "Come on Kain lets see what she wants"  
5 minutes later in the radar room. "Play that again Try to see if the audio pickups picked any thing up" "Yes sir" replied Conny "Lights" she said "see if the backup scanners picked up anything"  
"Sound integrated sir. It came around 40 secs after the event because of the distance but we've run it up so its in sink with the explosion." Lights said. "Show me again" Quinton said. The screen Flickered then the radar screen appeared the blip entered from the north east heading for Robotropolis then exploded during which 7 small objects shot away from the main debris cloud. a small explosion sounded out of the speakers. "Did you track the objects Conny?" "Only 2 sir the rest were to fast and to small to track. Its a miracle we tracked 2 of them" "Where did those two land?" "One of them around 6 Km's South east the other 30 klicks north north east." "Ask Laran and the others to get to the war room Kain" "Yes sir". Should I grab you something to eat on the way?" "Thanks Kain"   
  
10 minutes later in Eternal Bases war room The command staff assembled around the large conference table. The group consists of Quinton, Kain, Conny, Shamron, Benny 'Wingz' Homart a fox who leads the airo and mech fields of the group and Ken Basha a large grey mountain bear. The rooms main source of light was the set of large neon tubes over the table but some light came from the display cabinets set up around the room.  
"Has anyone seen Laran?" Quinton asked cradling a cup of coffee. "Not since I told her to come here" Kain answered. "Will give her 5 minutes then start without her" At this most of the people around the table Started talking with each other. "So Quinton what do you think we will find out there?" Asked ken. "I have no idea. But the plane was heading for Robotropolis so must be something special" "It's probably one of chrome domes super head shine wax or something like that." "Maybe but the fact that it was heading to Robotropolis is enough for us to check it out." "As you say sir"   
The door opens to admit Laran Harlan. A pink hedgehog she was, as always, wearing her helmet and flak jacket. "Sorry im late" she said as she said as she took her seat. Quinton putting his hands on the table spoke. "All right now that we are all here we can get down to business" The over head lights when out and a video projector flickered on . Using the table as its screen "This is what the computer recorded this morning at around 0200 hours" The radar screen appeared a blip at the far side came on to the screen. "This craft was heading to Robotropolis when..." The blip dissolved into a cloud of debris a small metallic explosion sound came over the war rooms' speakers. "It exploded Its cargo scattered..." Said Quinton indicating to the video as the 7 small blips shot off in all different directions "What we are going to do is gather these 2..." He tapped the 2 remaining on the screen "and do a full threat annalist."   
"Excuse me Quinton but what do we do if it turns out to be polish?" Asked Laran. A few giggles broke out but the subsided quickly when Quinton looked up. "Well the we take it. Im sure that Lights can do something with it" At this a laugher broke out. "Alpha Squad, myself and Ken Will head for the one which is 300 kicks out Wingz your driving. Conny? You and Lights take a hover jeep and take a look at the closer one" "Yes sir!" Conny answered "Acknowledged Quin" Said Laran. Quinton glared at her "OK ok I'll stop calling you that! Gezz you would think that it was an insult or something" "What am I to do?" Kain asked. "You could tag along with us if you don't have anything else to do. We could use the company" Conny answered. Quinton Glance at the table Shamron was still sitting there working on a gadget of some description. "Hey Shamron the meetings over" "Humm" He said looking up "What was that?" "Meetings over" Quinton said gesturing around at the empty seats. "Oh" He scratched his head "Thanks mate" "No prob... and by the way Connys will be waiting in the hanger in around 5 mins for you"  
"Thanks Quin" He said as he stood up and made a dash for the door. "Don't call me that!" He yelled after the retreating figure.  
  
Stopping only to pick up his tools Shamron Bolted to the lower transport bay. "Over here Lights!" Kain called from one of the small hover jeeps. "Where's Conny?" He asked "Not here yet. Any idea what it is that were chasing after?" "None im afraid" "What was that you were working on in the war room?" "Just a EMP generator. Nothing spectacular " He took out the box "You attach it to a computer or 'Bot when active and it wipes the memory. At least that's the theory" "Sounds nice. Ah here she is Hey Conny over here!"  
Quinton Jogged back to his Quarters to grab his combat gear. Opening the door he Quickly donned his Flak jacket and pack then he went into the next room. On his workbench sat his sniper rifle. He checked that the battery was full, then he pulled it loose from its mounting. He remembered the time he had forgotten to charge the battery. The unbuilt computer ran a few checks then singled that all was fine by flashing a series of green lights. Checking the sniper scope and ammo levels he grabbed a few clips. Quickly checking his laser pistol he dove out the door heading for the primary hanger.   
  
"This is Mecha to Packbell. Only have a track on 3 of the packages" Are you sure that that's the best you can do?" "Yes Ssson... the hedgehog must have used some sort of ECM device because the trackers went off line almost immediately. The secondary systems are not as good as the primary's you know" Pack bell paused for a second before replying. "Send me the positions of those we know" "Yes Packbell. Transmitting now" an electronic screech filled the room "transmission complete" "That's it?"  
"Affirmative. I am leaving for alpha sight" "I will take beta. Over and out" Mecha turned and walked out the door Failing to spot the figure crouched in the air vent. When the door slid shut behind him the form slid into the dark.   
5 minutes later out in the junk yard surrounding Robotropolis The figure approached a large pile in between a pair of buildings. A light touch on a hidden button and the accessway slid open. The Person was outlined by the light streaming from the open door looking around quickly to make sure no one had Seen him he ducked in side. The blue hedgehog shape robot moved over to the radio, Putting a set of headphones and a mic on his head he twisted a few knobs until a familiar voice reached him."staticcle Chuck are you reading?" "Loud and Clear sonny boy" "Whats the haps?"  
"You did a good job of taking out that transport" "I know" Chuck could imagine Sonic grinning at that.   
"Hes sending Mecha and Packbell to recover the cargo. By the way what was its cargo?" "I don't know... Sounds as if it's important though" "I better check it out. Where is it?" "All I know is its in more than three pieces and that its scatted" "I'm on it unc. see you round"  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
CH 2 The stones  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The hover transport shot through the early morning mist heading for a destination just over 300 kliks away. "Hey Wingz whats our ETA?" Asked Quinton as he dropped himself into the Co-pilots seat. Benny glanced over at Quinton "The trip will take around 2 hours so around 0930 hours" "Good. Hey Laran you've got 2 hours I what all those weapons striped down and cleaned!" "I hear that" she responded. "Right Alpha team you heard the boss I want to see those weapons sparkling before we reach half way!" She yelled at the 11 animals that made up the squad.  
Corporal Avens sat watching over the rest of the squad while still finding time to strip down his uzis. "So Sarg what are we doing out here? Another 'bot hunt? Or a supply run?" He asked. "Try none of the above Aves. We are chasing an unknown One of Robotnik's shuttles was destroyed and were after its cargo" Laran replied. "What's the cargo?" "That's the unknown" Quinton answered for her. "All right you lot in around 1 hour 50 minutes we will be landing in the approximate position of part of the cargo. We don't know what it is so look for any thing out of the ordinary" A few murmurs ran through the squad. "Attention" snapped Laran. The murmurs stopped. Quinton continued "If you see any thing put it over the com. Anything at all. You got that?" "As you were" Laran said. The squad went back to striping down their weapons.   
  
Mecha sonic shot through the forest heading for the crash sight. Suddenly his communicator started bleeping. Slowing so as not to lose control he looked down at his arm. The com panel opened "Mecha here" He said. Packbell's face shimmered into view. "Mecha I have STATICovered One of the Statics" "Say again Packbell you are breaking up" "static are moving static of rangStatic Switch to static 3static80" Mecha cursed the com systems are not what the once were. His HUD (heads up display) flashed that he was around 2 hours away from his destination.  
Mecha was not the only thing in the forest. In a clearing not so far from Mecha that a pair of hunters' ears could pick up the whine of his jets. Slasher lay on a rock basking in the sunlight, her wings spread wide so as to soak up the heat . When she heard the Jets she was off like a shot, looking for Sonic . The first person she ran into was Tails. "Where's sonic!?" Seeing the look in her eyes he said "Over by the ring pond slash. Whats up?" "Mecha is on the move. Hes really hauling I'm going to follow him and see what hes up to" "Count me in" he said leaping onto her back "I guess I don't have a choice in this do I?" She said "Nope" Giving her a grin.  
Down by the pool sonic was playing with his emerald belt. He heard slasher's approach and turned to look as she sped into the small clearing. "Whats up slash?" "Mecha is whats up sonic!" Tails exclaimed from her back "Yes Mecha sonic was burning through the forest. It didn't seem as if he was looking for us though" "Are you sure?" Sonic asked "Yes. He tore through so fast that he wouldn't have known if he ran straight past knothole!" "Uncle chuck was right" He muttered "Right about what Sonic?" Slasher asked. Sonic had almost Forgotten about how good her hearing was. "In uncle Chuck's report last night he said that Robotnik had sent Mecha & Packbell to recover the cargo of that transport we trashed..." "Humm... This sounds serious Sonic we better tell the rest of the FFs " "No time at that he streaked off pushing his speed to the limit, "Sonic!" Slasher growled and took off after him.  
  
1 and a half hours later. The hover transport was almost at the LZ when the radar detected a small incoming object "Hey Quinton! We've got incoming!!" "Speed and size?" "Small. Mobian or, bot Estimated speed is... Mach 2!" He said surprised "4 thing's it could be then. Sonic, Slasher, Mecha Sonic or Mecha Knux. Knowing our luck it one of the bots. Laran Incoming Presume target is hostile Fire when confirmed!" He yelled back into the cargo area "Sir yes sir!" She replied "You heard him! LOCK AND LOAD BOYS!" This was rewarded by a lot of CHANK and CLICK noises as the squad readied for combat.  
  
Meanwhile Conny, Kain and Shamron had reached the Estimated LZ of the object. "So What do we look for?" Asked Kain "Scorch marks, a small crater or any thing else that could indicate an object landing" He glances at Conny who is still sitting in the hover jeep. "Hey Conny aren't you going to help?" "I'm trying to scan the area but it's not working" "What?" Shamron turned around and ran back to the jeep. Sure enough all the sensors were showing was static. "Theres some sort of jammer or interference. It could be the cargo but..."   
Kain watched the two tech working on the scanners, or trying to find ways around the distortion. "I'll keep looking" He said in their general direction then started off away from them. At first he followed what seemed like a path until it hit an old stream bed. In the dust he saw some new footprints in the dust bending down he saw that they were too large to be anything but a robot. Activating his com he called the jeep. "This is Kain to Conny please respond" the only reply he got was static "Kain to Shamron" Static. He turned and ran back towards where they had parked the jeep.  
  
A slight jolt and the transport was down "Go! Go! Go!" Yelled Laran She and her squad ran down the ramp heading for the closest cover. Quinton Jumped down the ramp after them looking fore the closest sniper point. It was a stand of trees around 20m away. He broke into a run as the transport dusted off heading to a backup point 2 klicks away. As the sound of the turbines died away all returned to quiet except for the noise made by Quinton, as he ran for the trees and climbed one of them.   
Since it would take the blip about a minute to reach their current location Quinton did a quick scan of the area with his binoculars. Over to his left Alpha squad had taken up a position amongst some rocks and fallen trees. He kept on looking for any thing that might indicate an object landing. Nothing he thought "Hey Quin!" Laran's voice rattled over the com "Where the hell are you?" "Up a tree. Off to your right" He replied. He saw her look over towards his hiding place "I don't see you!" "Good. Now back to work!" He said half chuckling. Checking that his sniper scope was aligned correctly he loaded the first round into the breach. "It due any time now. Re member do not fire unless its positively identified as a 'bot" He said into his mic. A chorus of "Yes Sirs!" came over the com.  
In the distance a cloud of dust appeared Putting his rifle to his shoulder he aimed at what he approximated would be the person or thing responsible for the cloud. After hitting his scope to high zoom he focused in on the area in the center of the dust cloud. All he could see Through the ultra zoom was a blue blur. That rules out Slash or Mecha Knux he thought Must be Sonic or Mecha Sonic The rapid deceleration of the blur sent up a dust cloud ahead of it making positive ID impossible.  
Slowly the dust settled as the a shout rang out "IT'S MECHA!!!" sporadic firing started almost shotting at random. A metallic voice rang out "Surrender freedom fighters and I will go easy on you!" "For the brigade!" Laran yelled. The old battle cry thought Quinton "All units FIRE AT WILL I repeat fire at will!" he yelled into his com mic. A constant stream of fire shot toward Mecha position causing him to duck and weave. Mecha drew a laser rifle and started shooting at the freedom fighters almost randomly. Quinton started to draw a bead when he saw a deep red glow coming from a small pit a few meters away. That could be the cargo! he thought. Glancing at the fire fight he saw that Mecha was pinned down behind an old tree stump.  
  
Kain keep on running until he made it back to the hover jeep. A glance told him that Conny and Shamron were not there. A quick search of the area told him that there had not been any struggle or attack they had simply walked off.. Finally he cheeked the Jeep. the sensor panel was showing a clear image of the area. There was an anomaly off to the east. Climbing into the jeep he hit the ignition button. A familiar humm surrounded him angling the nose of the jeep toward the reading he punched the accelerator.   
  
Slasher was trailing Sonic from the air. "There he goes slash!" exclaimed tails. Slasher modified her vector slightly "Hes really hauling Im not sure if I can keep up with him this time" Flapping her wings just a little faster "All that extra training's really payed off for him" "Hes beating his own records for non hyper speed" tails said. "Tails grab the scanner from my pack" Tails started rummaging through the pack. he came up with a small box that had the look of a tricorder from Star trek "This it?" he asked  
Slasher looked over her shoulder "Yep that the one"   
Looking back to the front "Open it up" Tails did and a number of buttons lit up "Hey slash this looks just like NICOLE" "Never mind about that now. Hit the button marked SCAN" Tails looked over the control panel and found it after a few secs, punching it caused a miniature radar dish to pop out of the top "Enter password" it said "Tails type in OBRAXIS" "How's that spelt?" "O B R A X I S" "Got it" Tails entered the password "Password accepted. Scan in progress Super emeralds located tracking"   
"Cool!" tails said.  
  
Mecha's CPU was whirling The brigade here? Do they know about the cargo? Seeing an arm out of cover he shot at it and was rewarded with a loud cry of pain. "Surrender Freedom fighters you don't stand a chance" "Never!" a female voice replied running it through his voice identification algorithms he identified the voice "I wouldn't be so hasty If I were you LARAN" "Oh but your not me tin head. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Mecha's scanners looked for the grenade that would follow those words. It never came but a laser bolt slammed into his exposed eyes. Left optical sensor destroyed. Targeting array damaged accuracy down 56% "So much for Artificial intelligence" She snickered "You will pay for that Laran" he muttered "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU WILL PAY!!!!"  
  
Kain saw Conny and Shamron in the distance slowing down the jeep he pulled up behind them. "Did you two have to leave behind you com gear?" He said indicating to the pair of head sets sitting on the seat next to him. "Kain what do you make of this?" Shamron asked pointing to a fallen SWATbot "There are 2 more over there" Conny said pointing to the north. "Not a scratch on any of them. Its as if they all just blew a fuse" Except this one has some extraordinary high energy readings coming off it" "Could it have any thing to do with the jamming?" "It IS the jamming. The high power levels swamped the scanners. Strangely it affects a certain distance only and past that its almost undetectable" looking at the fallen 'bot he saw a strange green glow coming from under it "Whats the glow?"  
  
"Aim for his eyes!" Laran yelled after she had pulled the Grenade stunt. sitting down behind the rock to let her rifle cool she pulled lose a EMP grenade "Cover me!" she whispered into the coms mic. "We hear that" Aves reply The noise of an Uzi firing sounded close by. Mecha was covering behind a old tree stump. "Hey tin head! whats got 2 legs 2 arms and no memory?" Mecha hearing this paused for a second before he received an answer "You!" "Incorrect" Mecha yelled Laran through the grenade "Wana bet?" seeing the grenade land he knew there was no way to get out of its blast radius before it want off "I hate y,,," The grenade went off and Mecha's world turned white.  
Quinton heard the EMP grenade go off with its sharp WOUFF "Report" he yelled "One wounded, Flesh wound Mecha is off line at least for the moment 2 weapon malfunctions" "Keep clear of Mecha he might just be playing possum. I think I've found the cargo" The red glow was coming from a hole burrowed into the ground "Stand by" Laran wondered over to Quinton "What is it?" "Im not sure the rest of the squad except Aves wondered over to see what they were looking at "If its what im thinking of we've got big trouble"   
  
Flipping over the burnt out body of the SWATbot Kain saw what the cargo was "It can't" He exclaimed "That explains it!" Conny yelled "It sure does! I've never seen one but its defiantly one of the time stones!" "running back to the jeep he radioed Ken "Ahh Base we have a problem..." then a flash of light engulfed the area. "Kain? Kain are you there? KAIN!"  
  
To be continued  



End file.
